Obelisk Loving
by HeroPower
Summary: Jeffery and Pippin are two Obelisk Blues who love each other very much. However, when Jaden Yuki breaks into Zane Truesdale's room, will the two be able to successfully punish the Slifer Slacker for his actions? Keyhole Shipping. Written during the DSI Charity Stream.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, nor YGXTAS.

So, this came about from watching ShadyVox's LiveStream of him editing Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Abridged Series Episode 17. It is now up on YouTube for those who don't have any idea what's going on. I ended up writing this, and... anyone who has read my other GX fics and expects something even slightly good, please remember this is a crackfic.

* * *

Jaden had been captured by Jeffery, Pippin and Edmund. He had been tied to a chair as punishment for breaking into Zane's room. The three Obelisks had finally decided on a proper punishment for Jaden.

"Let me go!" Jaden shouted, shaking in the chair.

"Hey, we're going easy on you." Pippin said.

"Yes, yes." Jeffery said. "We could be taking a Mokey Mokey from you."

"Actually, from what I've seen, this is the worst punishment." Edmund said.

As Jaden continued to struggle, Jeffery and Pippin became wrapped in each other's arms.

"Oh, Jeffery." Pippin said.

"Oh, Pippin." Jeffery said.

"Oh, just kill me." Jaden said.

Jeffery dipped Pippin. The two began to stare into each other's eyes.

"Oh, Pippin, you can open my door any day." Jeffery whispered seductively.

"And Jeffery, you can put your key into my Keyhole any day." Pippin said.

Jeffery then proceeded to kiss Pippin. Jaden finally stopped struggling, only to shut his eyes.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Jaden yelled.

Edmund walked over and pulled Jaden's eyes open.

"If I can handle them doing it in front of me every day, you can handle them making out." Edmund said.

As Pippin and Jeffery made sounds of tongues smacking against each other, Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder.

_'Oh, Kuriboh, I've never been more happy to see you!'_ Jaden thought. _'Attack them or something.'_

"Hmmm." Winged Kuriboh said.

_'What?!'_ Jaden thought. _'What do you mean you won't help?'_

"Hmm!" Winged Kuriboh said.

_'Oh, that time I tried to sell you was just a joke.'_ Jaden replied.

"HMMM!" Kuriboh said back.

_'Oh, that burning your card incident was an accident.'_ Jaden thought back.

"Hmmm." Winged Kuriboh said, before disappearing.

"Oh, I am so giving you to Alexis when I get out of this." Jaden said.

Back to the two Keyhole lovers, Pippin now had Jeffery on the floor.

"Oh, Jeffery Blake Swift." Pippin said, staring into Jeffery's eyes.

"Pippin Tom Livesey." Jeffery said, kissing Pippin on the lips.

The two Obelisks continued to roll around on the floor on Zane's dorm, as Jaden yelled in fear. Realization had finally struck.

As the two Obelisks began to remove each other's clothes, Jaden yelled out in fear, "I'M IN A CRACK FANFIC!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still don't own GX or YGXTAS.

After the first chapter, I wrote this when ShadyVox and Xthedarkone complained that things were just getting good when I ended the first chapter. So I wrote this. Same things as last time, complete Crack Fic.

* * *

Following Jaden's horrific realization, the two Obelisk Lovers finally decided to get serious.

"Pippin, take me now." Jeffery said, removing his pants.

"Now, now, Jeffery, that's my job." Pippin said, pulling Jeffery's underpants down to his ankles.

"Oh! EW!" Jaden yelled in obvious disgust. "Not cool, guys."

Jeffery rolled on to his back as Pippin pulled his own pants down, having gone commando that day.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Jaden yelled. "I don't need to see this!"

Pippin slowly thrust his Ojama Yellow into Jeffery's Non-Spellcasting Area. Jeffery let out a cry similar to that of a Winged Kuriboh. Jaden was terrified by this.

"MAKE IT STOOOOOP!" Jaden yelled.

Pippin reached between Jeffery's legs and gave his Cloudian - Smoke Balls a good squeeze.

"OH, PIPPIN!" Jeffery yelled, voice going as high as a Cyber Tutu's.

Pippin then wrapped his hand around Jeffery's big, throbbing 7 Colored Fish, and began to Pump Up the appendage back and forth.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can I go now?" Jaden asked.

"No." Edmund said, now wearing a sleeping mask over his face.

Jeffery and Pippin were now panting more heavy than an Outstanding Dog Marron.

"Yes!" Jeffery said. "I'm almost there!"

"ME TOO!" Pippin shouted.

"Oh, holding a hostage always turns you on!" Jeffery said.

"Oh, you know you love it too!" Pippin said.

As both Obelisk Blues faces were redder than an Aitsu, Jeffery's Water Dragon visually released Magicial Reflect Slime. Just then, a random cameo noone would ever understand entered, as any Crack Fic should have. Franklin Fuchs had opened he door and stared at the two.

"Okay, I was going to wreck Zane's room, but I see you four already did." Franklin said. "And in the most disgusting way."

Franklin Fuchs immediately closed the door.

"We take offense to that!" Jeffery and Pippin yelled.

"CALL FOR HELP!" Jaden cried.

Interrupted, the two lovers decided their time was finished. Pippin pulled his Key out of Jeffery's Keyhole.

"Well, I think he's had enough torment." Edmund said, pulling the mask off and untying Jaden from the chair.

"Torment?" Jeffery asked, pulling his brief back up.

"We were just preparing." Pippin said.

"I NEED MY CHEETOS!" Jaden yelled, crying to himself.

* * *

A/N: ...I'm sorry you had to read that.


End file.
